Test
by Marea67
Summary: Nora is there for Scotty when he needs her.


Test

**By Marea67**

**About:** Scotty/Nora

**Rate:** G

**Disclaimer:** B&S doesn't belong to me. Written with love, not for money.

**Summary:** Nora is there for Scotty.

*****

"Thanks you, Nora, for driving me." Nora believes that this must be the 10th time in less than 15 minutes that Scotty thanked her. Of course she hadn't thought twice, when she received his frantic call that his car wouldn't start and if Kevin was still with her? Kevin had left about 3 minutes earlier and had turned off his telephone. Scotty was nearly in tears. He had a test in school and would never be able to make it in time if Kevin didn't pick him up and bring him.

She broke every speed limit to get to him and then again, to get to the school and they had now 7 minutes left on the clock. Fortunately, the oral tests had had some delays and the student before Scotty was not ready yet. Nora looks at Scotty pacing up and down. He is terribly nervous. His hands tremble, when he looks at her:

"I've forgotten everything." He says in panic.

"Calm down." She replies gently. "Sit down first, you're making me tired just watching you…. Good,… now take a deep breath …." For a few seconds it seems to work, but then Scotty jumps up and starts pacing again.

"They will ask for recipes and I _know_ I'll forget half the ingredients. I just _know_ it." He laments.

"No, you won't, you have a chip in your head that is fine-tuned for food, honey."

His smile quickly spreads and disappears again.

"I don't know about that, Nora. The practical side, yes. If I can feel, touch, smell the food I'm working with, then I know exactly what I'm supposed to do…. But _talk _about it? I'm never good at explaining things."

"You'll be the best in your class, honey." Nora encourages him.

He looks at her and for one moment, he looks so incredibly young and vulnerable and she just wants to hug him and hold him close and tell him that everything will be alright.

"Sit down here." She says and as he sits down beside her, she gets up and complains in a motherly tone of voice:

"You are so tall, I'm breaking my neck just looking _up_ at you."

Without an another word she wraps her arms around him and holds him tight against her. Scotty, after a bit of hesitation, replies her hug. She kisses his hair and encourages him:  
"Just give it the best you have. Kevin has faith in you. I have faith in you. We all do. We are all waiting for you to pass this test, because we believe in you."

The door behind her opens, a young man leaves the class, almost in tears, and a voice says:

"Mr Wandell?" Scotty slowly gets up and looks at Nora. "You're next."

She sees him enter the class room where his teachers are waiting behind a desk. He gives her one more look over his shoulder. And the door closes.

*****

_  
Dear Diary,_

_  
Can't believe Scotty actually made it! He looked so terrified! He was so nervous! But I'm SO happy for him and for Kevin. I know it's weird, but I love Scotty so much. I know that Kevin is not the easiest to be with. I sometimes think that William's impact on Kevin's life was bigger than I thought. Kevin was unhappy for so long and now… he is another man._

_  
And I know I owe that to Scotty, though he believes that he owes everything to Kevin. I shouldn't have favorites and, honestly, I try not to. I love Robert, although he is Republican, I love Julia, although I hardly see anymore now that she has Lizzie and I still think of Rebecca as a daughter, more then as Justin's girlfriend. Old habits die hard, I guess. I'm not even as angry with Joe anymore as I was a few months ago. _

_But I've often worried about Kevin. Not that he'd do bad things. He's funny, smart and has his heart and head in the right place. Unfortunately, he is also very good at sabotaging his own happiness. And I never believed he would find someone who would be able to love him as he deserves. But seeing him and Scotty together…. Scotty just _belongs _with him. I know, it's weird._

_  
I was glad that Scotty finally let me do something in return. I was glad I could be there for him, when he needed me. He had told me that I could go home, that he'd take the bus back. He was in that class-room for almost an hour. Imagine his surprise when he came out of the room and saw me sitting there, waiting for him. He was so happy. _

_  
See, now I'm crying again. He was so happy that I had bothered to do that for him. He is so glad with a small favor and really has no idea what joy he has brought me. I sometimes think I should write his mother a letter to tell her what a terrific son she has. I cannot, for the life of me, understand how you can turn your back on your own son like that, just because he is gay…_

_  
That poor woman and I do mean 'poor' literally for my life is so much richer because I have Kevin and Scotty in it. She doesn't know what she's missing. Kevin will kill me, but maybe I should write her and thank her and her husband. I can now go to bed with a good feeling, because I keep seeing Scotty's smile before me._

_  
There must be more, but right now , I'm too tired to think of something else.._

Nora


End file.
